No es Realidad, es pura Coincidencia
by XimeDixi
Summary: Estaba cansada de seguir peleandome por lo mismo, creo que hasta Alice se dio cuenta. - Bella, ya no te has tanto problema, sabes como es el... - Tonto, inmaduro, un maldito pendejo, infantil, ¿a eso te refieres, no? - Sí, exaaaaaacto. - Me lo dijo como aguantando soltar una risa. - Si, pero bueno, sigue siendo nuestro amigo ¿no? - Sí. - Si pues, solo eramos "amigos"


Estaba en una mesa de la pequeña cafetería que había en la Universidad, no tenía hambre pero mi padre insistía con que coma algo, o sea en unos 30 minutos iba a dar mi examen de ingreso a una de las más importantes universidades del país ¿y él quería que coma algo? ¡Por favor! Bueno, tal vez no tenía que irme contra el, estaba nerviosa y además ¡me había perdido uno de los mejores conciertos! Sí PARAMORE había venido a Washington y yo me lo había perdido por el bendito examen, en serio si no ingreso a esta Universidad me pienso meter un tiro. Sí, exagerada como siempre yo.

Bella, en serio come algo no es bueno que entres a dar el examen con el estomago vacío, acuérdate, son tres horas que te dan para que lo resuelvas – me volvió a repetir Charlie – te vas a morir de hambre.

Esta bien, esta bien. – Les respondí, si no iba a seguir insistiendo – Pídeme un café y un sándwich.

Eso esta mejor. – Sonrío.

Se paro y se fue a la caja comprar lo que le había dicho. En cierto modo le agradecía a Charlie que me esté acompañando, todavía se me hacía difícil decirle papá.

Empecé a releer otra vez las hojas que tenía de información de lo que iba venir en el examen, ¡Díos! Otra vez los malditos nervios, tal vez si debía comer algo o mejor irme corriendo. Me dije No Bella, no te haz matado estudiando todas tus vacaciones y haberte perdido el mejor concierto de tu vida para que al final no lo llegues a tomar.

-Aquí está – Charlie vino con un café y un sándwich de jamón y queso, simple pero mi favorito.

- Gracias papá – Le dije mientras agarraba la taza de café.

- De nada cariño, es mejor que tengas algo en el estomago, te va a ir todo bien no te preocupes.

- Espero papá, eso espero – Empecé a tomar un poco del café, ¡arg! Estaba demasiado amargo, jale el azucarero para ponerme unas buenas cucharadas de azúcar, como me gustaba tomar el café.

Mientras seguía leyendo y mordiendo un poco de mi sándwich sentía que alguien me estaba observando, odiaba que hicieran eso. Me puse a mirar por los lados sigilosamente, en las demás mesas de la cafetería. Había otros chicos, chicas al igual que yo leyendo, chicos que estaban con sus celulares y algunos padres acompañando a sus hijos. Pero en eso me topo con un par de ojos, lindos la verdad, que eran los que me estaban mirando.

Era un chico, nada fuera de este mundo, simpático sí con la pinta de no estar tan nervioso como yo, tenía una mandíbula digámoslo dura, sus labios eran finos, se vestía de una manera casual, como dije nada fuera de este mundo pero había algo que me llamaba mucho la atención. Sus ojos. Eran verdes pero no cualquier tipo de verde, eran verde esmeralda, muy lindos la verdad. Fue solo un breve momento que chocamos las miradas ya que al verme que lo observaba el bajo la mirada. Suspire y volví a leer ya con la idea que no lo iba volver a hacer pero al rato volví a sentir esos ojos taladrándome. Insisto, odio cuando hacen eso es como si no sé, te acosaran ó bueno serán cosas mías pero me hacía sentir muy incomoda. Decidí voltearme para darle una mis miradas que tanto mis amigos me molestaban con qué "Si las miradas mataran…", y lo hice, pero esta vez no bajo la mirada más bien me hizo como un tipo de sonrisa.

¿Bella, no te gusta tu sándwich? – Me pregunto mi papá y volteo rápidamente a verlo.

Este, no. Digo, sí. ¿Por qué Charlie? – Le digo mientras empiezo a masticar otro pedazo del sándwich.

Bueno, como solo ibas un bocado pensé que no te había gustado. ¿Esta todo bien, nena?

Pensé que si le digo papá se calma un poco.

Si papá, esta todo bien y muy rico el sándwich en serio. – él me sonrío y siguió leyendo el periódico.

El chico se había puesto a conversar con su madre que estaba sentada al frente de él en la misma mesa. Bueno, supuse que era su mamá, era una mujer linda, bueno, puedo decir hermosa pero más que todo su rostro era dulce.

En medio que termine de comer y haber tomado todo el café. Anuncian a los presentes que ya se van abrir las puertas a los salones para empezar el examen. Toda las personas que habían en la cafetería se levantan para ir yendo hacia los salones asignados.

El chico ya no estaba.


End file.
